


Keep Me Safe

by samdrake



Category: Far Cry (Video Games), Far Cry 5
Genre: Abduction, Captivity, F/F, F/M, Gen, I tried my best to make this gender neutral, I'm used to writing for females only, Nightmares, Slow Burn, post nightmares, so if you see anything that doesn't make it neutral please let me know!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-29 23:22:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15739404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samdrake/pseuds/samdrake
Summary: Maybe Jacob Seed has a heart after all, even if it is just for you.





	Keep Me Safe

“Are you having nightmares again?” Jacob asked.

You hadn’t even realized you had fallen asleep. You gasped after your quick awakening to see Jacob towering over you from the other side of the cage. _No wonder I even have nightmares._

Jacob gripped two bars of the cage and stared at you, not necessarily waiting for a reply, but he was studying you. You couldn’t even imagine what you looked like by now. It’s been three months and seven days since you were free.

Three months and seven days. The days were easy to count when you have nothing better to do than sit inside a cage all day, though you didn’t have much of a choice in the matter.

“Was it me again?”

Such a cruel question to ask in a calm and soothing voice. 

His gaze burned into the side of your face. Eventually, his eyes shifted towards the lock on the cage. You watched his expression change as he began to unlock your cage. Perhaps he was confused himself as to why he was even doing this.

He walked into the cage and knelt down to your height. You looked into his eyes as he brought his hand to your face and began to wipe a tear from your cheek. You hadn’t even realized you were crying.

“I’m sorry, darling.”

He brought his hands under your armpits and hoisted you up. As you instantly collided into his chest due to lack of strength, he lifted you up and held you in his arms. As he began walking to God-knows-where, he slowly stroked the small of your back. It was almost ironic seeing the man who’s kept you captive suddenly become so nurturing.

You quickly realized where Jacob was taking you as he took you up more and more flights of stairs. You’ve heard some of his soldiers talk about never going up to the fourth floor of the Veteran’s Center, and you’ve heard stories as well about people who  _did_  go up there getting their neck snapped by yours truly.

Jacob  _lives_  in the Veteran’s Center. You’d never given much thought as to where he lived, but the thought still surprised you. Jacob’s little home was surprisingly lively and actually air-conditioned, a nice comfort from the hot Montana summer air.

He carried you to what you assumed was his bedroom. It was small and barely decorated, but at least it had a bed, which you suppose it all it needed. He sat you down on his bed and then disappeared from his room. He returned with a pile of clothing and a bottle of pills.

He gave you the pills first. “Take these. It’ll help you sleep.”

You looked at the tempting little bottle in his hand and then back at him. “I’m not taking anything you give me.”

Jacob didn’t push it. He sat the pills down on the bedside table in case you changed your mind. “Fine, suit yourself. At least change your clothes.”

He handed you a navy blue shirt and gray sweatpants. You wanted to decline his offer, but your clothes had started to smell three months ago and your jeans were deathly uncomfortable, to say the very least.

You changed into his clothes and handed him your old ones. As he left the room to discard your wretched previous wear, you tried to ignore the fact that you’re wearing _his_ clothes.

When he walked back into his room, he was wearing considerably less clothing than before. He was wearing a red t-shirt and black boxers. You’d never seen that man wear anything without his army jacket. It almost took you by surprise.

When Jacob got under the covers, you assumed that’s what he wanted you to do, too. To sleep. When he unlocked the cage earlier, the very first thing you thought he would do was kill you. Now you’re lying in  _his_  bed wearing  _his_  clothing.

You let yourself pull along into his games. Not that you had a choice in the matter, but you were also too tired to ignore the comfy bed after spending months sleeping on the ground. 

You laid down facing him. Studying his face, his heavy eyes closed as he rests the bags under his eyes, you weren’t sure what to make of this. Three months and seven days and this was the kindest he had ever been to you.  _What makes me so special?_ Surely he hasn’t shown this side to any of his other soldiers.  _What kind of herald would that make him?_

None of it made any sense to you. Not a lick of it.

“I dreamt,” you said, “that we were in love. You were in love with me and I loved you back. And we were happy together.”

Jacob’s eyes remained closed. In fact, his expression didn’t change when he said, “What a nightmare. I can see why you were screaming and crying earlier. Loving you has seemingly been my worst sin yet.”

 _What the fuck?_ You released a breath.

“Especially when I don’t love you back.”

Your eyes widened at your own statement. You had dared to have been too honest with Jacob, and you were almost certain that there would be a punishment for that.

“I don’t need you to love me back,” Jacob opened his eyes and turned his head towards you, “I need you to be safe and not to fight me.”

“I wasn’t joking.”

“Does it look like I'm laughing?” his face was utterly cold as his jaw clenched. “That’s  _my_  nightmare. I meant what I said.”

For once in your life, you were at a loss for words. The silence was deafening, and it stretched more and more to the point where even he couldn’t bear it. So he turned his head back around, closed his eyes and said, “Go to sleep.”.

 _I need you to be safe and not to fight me._ For a quick moment, an impulse decision really, you decided not to fight him. You scooted over towards him, leaned your head against his chest and fell asleep almost instantly.


End file.
